


A Bell Will Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstage, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Lies, Love Bites, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam and Andy have been making eye contact during the guitar solos and finally, Andy get's the courage to go to Liam's dressing room where he is found doing a line of cocaine. He asks Andy if he would like a line and he agrees. Sitting on Liam's lap so he can be at the right angle, he snorts and then leans back. Heart fluttering, he whispers in Liam's ear that he wants him to take him to his hotel room. Liam agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avidleopard93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidleopard93/gifts).

Liam and Andy's blue eyes met for the second time that evening as Liam prowled around the stage, shaking his tambourine during the guitar solo. Andy was the first to look away, and eventually step back. Liam, back up at the mike to sing, arms behind him, couldn't help but visualize Andy in a different light for the first time. He had thick lashes as he did, his body long and lean. Stubble, always stubble, never could he remember the man clean shaven, but never a full bear either. He raised an arm and shook his tambourine vigorously, and gave the audience a good glare. Liam owned them, they knew it and it was the best feeling, almost...

A month ago Liam had been with someone, and he thought it was the real deal, had the ring and everything, but he'd found her cheating on him in his own dressing room with someone from the opening act. After that, his heart felt tender, mind clouded. He could have anyone he wanted, and yet the one he had eyes for, didn't want him. He didn't talk about it to anyone, not even Noel, he just hoped the pain would eventually subside.

After the last encore, Liam threw his tambourine into the audience and watched fans nearly come to punches as they decided who it was meant for. Turning his back to the audience, his eyes met Andy's again after he put his guitar on it's stand on the semi-lit stage. Liam smiled, and a warmth filled the hollow spot deep within. He was glad they had taken him on, he was different, and he could write. Once more, he never got in anyone's way, he was just there. 

Smiling back, both men gazed at each other, sweat dripping from their hairlines, Liam still breathing heavy from singing. "Hey, why you standin round, iced champagne and cold beer backstage-the good stuff." Noel shouted before going back. "Guess, we should go, does sound good te be havin somethin cold about now." Andy nodded silently and walked back, Liam behind him. 

Both Andy as well as Liam grabbed beer, and used an opener that was lying around to get the lids off. Tipping his head back, Liam drank, a stream running down his chin and onto his chest. Andy watched, mouth open, visualizing Liam without that parka, and him doing that same thing. To lick that beer with Liam's salty sweat off his chest....all of a sudden the room felt warmer and Andy took a sip of his beer.

Before being in Oasis, Andy had seen photos of the band, as well as interviews on the telly. Liam always stuck out, and Andy loved his attitude and his treatment of the press. Even some of the more mental things he admired. The man was unapologetic, true rock and roll. Now here he was, their bassist, and Liam, the object of his desire feet away, and them giving each other the eye. It was almost more than he could handle, and he knew he had to make a move.

Finishing off his beer, his daydream ending, he noticed Liam had vanished. Must be in the toilets or dressing room. He thought. "Anyone seen Liam?" Andy asked, his heart in his throat. "Dressin room, probably doin a line." Noel replied. Andy went to Liam's door, which wasn't shut all the way and pushed it open slowly. There he saw Liam snorting a line of cocaine, lifting his head, and then sniffing. Liam looked over and asked, "You wanna line?" Andy nodded, and sat down as Liam cut and prepared it for him. " There ye go." Andy got up and took the rolled up bill from Liam's fingers and looked around. "Sit in me lap, and bend forward." Liam instructed. Andy turned crimson, and did exactly as he was told, sniffing up the line in Liam's lap.

When finished, he leaned back, chin up. If felt so good to be where he was, and he didn't feel like getting up, instead he did something he believed the cocaine gave him the courage to do. Turning his head, he whispered in Liam's ear, "Take me to my bed." Voice quivering. Andy's hot breath, and the ideas that ran through his head made Liam shiver. Waiting for an answer was a small eternity, but eventually Liam nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

Andy's heart was fluttering from the cocaine he'd done a moment ago, however, now it was pounding as he swallowed thickly. "Yeh, think we should go." Andy got up, and so did Liam, who seemed almost in a trance. "Lemme just give a wave..." Liam did just that, telling everyone Andy didn't feel so good and he was gonna take a cab with him to the hotel to make sure he was all right. Whether they bought the story or not, was another question. Liam didn't care.

Taking Andy's hand they went out the front of the venue and Liam hailed a cab. Andy just laced his fingers and squeezed Liam's hand tight until the cab came. Once in, Liam turned his head and looked and Andy, and raised a hand to touch his stubble. He kissed one of Liam's fingers as it touched his lips. His dream was coming true.

At the hotel, they went to Andy's room, not breathing a word in the lift or the walk down the hall. Each was overfilled with anticipation, however, it was thick in the air. Inside, everything seemed to speed up as Andy pushed Liam up against the wall. Shoulders pinned, Andy mumbled, "I've wanted you since I saw you, since before I was even in this band. I've wanted you....I want you..." Pressed up against Liam he lost his train of thought, as his lips met Liam's. Tilting his head, he opened his mouth. Liam responded and soon each could taste the flavor of the beer on their tongues, as they hastily tried to undress each other.

Breaking the kiss, Andy had a look of frustration. "Fuckin parka, how d'ya get this thing off!" He groaned. Liam smiled wide and slipped out of it as if it were but a banana skin. Underneath was a t-shirt saturated with sweat that Liam also removed. Immediately, Andy moved his hands on the other man's downy chest, and ran his tongue up the middle. "Fuck!" Liam breathed. "Gotta get out of me trousers." Andy took Liam the few feet to the bed, and they both undressed. Gazing at Andy, Liam got that warm feeling again, the one that made the world seem right. He thought he'd lost it forever, but there it was.

Andy was beautiful, thin, but strong, and sitting on the bed, the naked man before him, he put his arms around his lower waist and pulled him forward. Andy's cock was touching Liam's face, and he grabbed it and began to lick and tease Andy before taking his length into his mouth. With a gasp, Andy reached for the man's hair, nearly pulling it. His eyes began to roll back and he bit his lip, Liam doing things with his mouth no one had ever done before. 

Just as Andy was getting used to this bliss, Liam popped off. "You ain't comin' until yous inside a me." Liam informed him. "Yes." was all Andy could mouth. Laying back on the bed, Liam grabbed some lotion, and gestured for Andy to come and get him. On his hands and knees, he did, kissing and licking Liam's cock first, and then allowing him to open his legs and lift his knees. 

Taking the lotion, he put some on his finger, and slid it as far as it would go. "Yer fuckin tight." Andy whispered, looking up. "When was the last ti--" He was cut off. "Don't wan't to spoil this, just stretch me, please." Andy nodded silently, and did his best. "Gonna be a tight fit but, it's gonna feel good." Putting lotion on his cock, Andy moved close and thrust deep inside of Liam, each giving out a moan. Andy, hands on Liam's hips, licked his lips and began to move in and out.

Liam never dreamed he'd end up with Andy, but looking up at him, eyes closed, his blonde curls round his ears, he realized this was a beautiful man, and he felt more alive now than he had in ages. Andy, finally with the object of his desire, felt as if he was in a dream come true and didn't want the night to end. Thrusting, he breathed raggedly, occasionally, going down to kiss Liam, his stubble prickling the other man's face.

As tight as Liam was, Andy could feel his desires rising deep within, and he knew any second he would come. Grabbing Liam's cock, he sought to bring him to orgasm as well. Grazing Liam's prostate, Liam bucked and called out Andy's name, and both shot their loads almost simultaneously. When they were finished, they paused, only to have Liam pull Andy down on top of him, come sandwiched between them. 

"Andy, I can't explain, but, you make me feel like everything is good again, d'ya know what I mean?" Liam tried to explain. Andy nodded, his lashes tickling the other man's face. "I know, cos I feel that way, too, Liam, and I wan't to keep doin this with ye." Andy confessed. "Ye, think I'd like that, just er, I think we should keep it to ourselves." Andy nodded, though he wished he could shout it to the world. Didn't really matter though, he had Liam and Liam had Andy.


	2. The Best Feeling On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Liam have both discovered they cannot get enough of each other and go on to make love again as well as make plans for the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen in love with this pairing, which has led me to write another chapter.

"C-can I stay?" Liam whispered, his warm lips once again brushing against Andy's. His lids were heavy, as his cocaine high had worn off, replaced with feelings of love, and desire still stoking deep within his sticky thighs. Andy's body had slowed down as well after their heated love making, only to feel his pulse race hearing Liam's request. He had not anticipated that the night could get any better, but he was just proven wrong.

"Y-yea, p-please...nothing could make me happier." Andy whispered with a stutter, he reached up and touched Liam's face with calloused fingers, and gazed at his silhouette in the dark. Liam moved closer, so they were flesh on flesh, hipbones touching. Andy could feel himself get aroused once more, and licked his lips, Liam as well.

"I want you again, I can feel it like nothin else, Andy. D'yer know what I mean." Liam whispered. He smiled his youthful grin and looked as if he had fallen from heaven. "Yes, I do, and I want to feel the inside of you..again." Andy nipped Liam's ear, then sucked on the lobe. Lust emboldened his behavior, and the other man reacted. Arching back, jutting forward, Liam could feel sticky precome from the tip of Andy's cock now smeared on his belly, and he let out a gasp. 

Joining his lips to Andy's, he slipped in his tongue, tasted the man, and ended the kiss by nibbling his bottom lip. "Fuck me, Andy, I'll go mental if you don't I fuckin swear." Liam's chest was rising and falling with each quickened breath, and Andy nodded in agreement. His exhaustion had left his body as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Rising to his knees, Andy parted Liam's thighs, and ran his nails down his chest and stomach, adoring the man before him. Liam touched the other man's stubble, and stuck a finger in his mouth. Andy sucked as if it were the other man's cock, and Liam's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck me..." Liam begged as Andy grabbed his cock and began to slowly wank him. Liam knew when he came, it was going to be volcanic with all of this teasing. Andy slipped a finger in, and Liam was still stretched enough for him to slip his cock in. Just a bit of lotion, for extra glide, and soon Andy had thrust himself deep inside Liam, who gripped the sheets and cried out. Twice in one night, Andy could only hope Liam would always want this as much as him, in fact, if he didn't he didn't think he could be in the band anymore...

Andy's thoughts washed clean away as Liam's tight little arsehole gripped his cock tight. Andy thrust in and out, gripping the other man's hips, passion rising like a fire that could never be extinguished, not now...already he desired Liam far too much. Liam, looking up at Andy's fit body moving like a machine felt as if he could not want for more. Andy, suddenly pinning Liam to the bed by his shoulders, kissed his neck and left a small mark. Liam was so wrapped up in moment he couldn't or wouldn't stop him. In this way Andy was marking Liam. 

"You're mine." Andy whispered after raising his head.

"Promise." Liam countered. 

"Yes." Andy replied with a nod. He began to shake, not really expecting Liam Gallagher the singer for the best rock and roll band to make him promise. Liam wrapped his arms around Andy and held him as he slowed down his thrusts. The pleasure remained without the speed, and soon Andy was in deeper than he'd ever been, filling his lover with his hot come. Liam hissed as he felt the heat, and then spurt his load between them, so they both ended up a slick sticky mess. 

"Fuckin hell." Liam gasped. "I want this over and over, I can't do it again, but sleep in me room tonight, after the show. We can get lost in the chaos, an have another night, just like this one, I'll bring some dust an everythin." Liam promised. "Yes, I want to be with you, I think I always will." Andy replied, tears near in his eyes. He was glad it was so dark so Liam could not see how overwhelmed with emotion he actually was. 

"Too tired te shower, wes gonna just be a sticky mess til the morning, and just somehow I don't care." Liam stated. "Don't care either, don't wanna move from your arms." Andy kissed Liam's cheek with a stubbly cheek, and the other man smiled wide. He was in love again, and that was simply the best feeling on earth.


	3. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Liam sleep and dream in each other's arms only to be awakened to pounding on Andy's door. He had forgotten to set his alarm and could only assume that it was Noel doing the knocking. Andy gets up, puts on a dressing gown and opens the door enough to talk to Noel. Before he leaves, Noel asks if Andy knows where Liam is. Andy tells him that he hasn't left his room, not so much a lie, as not telling the truth. Liam's brother leaves and the two get ready for the day.

Both Andy and Liam slept in each other's arms not moving a muscle, due to over exhaustion. Each had pleasant dreams drift in and out of their minds, leaving them smiling in a sticky sweaty tangle of newly found love. 

Eventually, it was time to rise for breakfast, but Andy had forgotten to set his alarm, and so he and Liam both awoke to the sound of pounding on Andy's door. sitting bolt upright, his heart began to pound. "Fuck! Aw, fuck! Forgot to set the alarm. Bet it's Noel at the door." He was wide eye trying to think of what to say, as he was not a good liar. 

"Liam, what should I tell him, I'm sure he's gonna ask if I've seen you..." Liam slowly sat up, and ran a hand through his deep chestnut hair. "If he don't ask don't tell him nothin and if he does tell em you've been in yer room all night. That ain't lyin." Liam smirked, believing he could work his way out of anything. 

Grabbing a dressing gown, Andy threw it on before opening the door just enough to stick his head out. "Overslept." Andy informed Noel. "I see that, well get ready and come down so we can have a proper breakfast." Noel told Andy. He was The Chief and for the most part everyone listened, except his brother. Noel turned to leave, and then quickly turned back. "By the way, you ain't seen me brother have ye?" Andy shook his head. "Been in me room all night." Noel gave an artificial smile and then left, Andy pushing the door shut behind him. 

Taking a deep breath, he let the dressing gown slide off, revealing his nakedness. "Shower with me?" Andy asked. "I can make it worth your while." Liam, raising an eyebrow slid off the edge of the bed. "Is that so?" Andy, walking over to Liam and embracing him, breathed 'yes..' and kissed his lips. The other felt his stubble against him and sighed. 

The hotel had a large tub and spacious shower, so whichever they chose, they would both be able to enjoy. "Think a shower is best, gotta wash off all of last night." Liam stated with a smile. "Well, not all." Andy lifted Liam's chin and saw the small dark mark he's left behind and wondered how long it would take Noel to see it. 

"What? What you doing to me chin?" Liam squirmed in the other's hands, desperate to know what was happening. "Go to the mirror and look, see how long it takes you, for when you know you will know." Andy explained. Liam raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "What the fuck does that even mean?" As he walked over. When he got to the mirror, at first he saw nothing, but upon moving his chin around, he spotted it. Andy had marked him and he was so enraptured he hadn't even known. 

Turning around to face Andy, he stared at him. "I love it, but Noel is gonna ask a million questions, maybe everyone else, too, and I'm not sure what to say." Andy looked at the tile, pretending it was fascinating. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love ye to mark me whole body, but you gotta keep it below me shoulders. Unless you want me to say, "Ourkid, Andy and I are fucking, and on top of that are in love." Liam placed his hands on Andy's shoulders as he said it. "Would love if we could be that open, but that is only a dream. I'll mark ye between yer thighs next, where only I be seeing it." Liam shivered, looking that much more forward to that night after the show.

Opening the shower door, Andy turned on the taps and let the water get nice and warm, when it began to steam, he took Liam's hand and guided him in, and under the water. He let out a moan as pressurized water washed away the remains of last night's pleasures. Andy, grabbing soap, began to lather it up and then rub it all over his lover's body, Liam crying out, "Oh god!" repeatedly. Soapy fingers eventually ended up inside Liam, and he bucked his hips. "You gonna get hard for me?" Andy asked. "Can't suck down your hot come unless you are nice and hard for me." Liam moaned again, as he became fully erect. Thoughts of last night entering his mind. 

Andy got to his knees, the water dousing his blonde hair as he grabbed Liam's cock. He wanked it a few times, and then licked and sucked the head. Moving his hand further down, he gripped the base, Andy's mouth slipping over the entirety of of Liam's cock. After tightening his lips and bracing himself with one hand against the other man's thigh, he began to bob his head up and down. Liam thrust forward realizing Andy was better than most bird's he'd been with at this. His mouth was amazing and it wouldn't take him long to come at this rate. 

Eventually, Andy took the hand that was holding the base of Liam's cock and cupped his bollocks, gently squeezing them. This trick sent Liam over the edge, so that he was hitting the back of his lover's throat and ejaculating. Andy swallowed every drop, popped off, and licked his lips. He then stood up and kissed Liam so he could taste himself on his lips. "Wash me?" Andy whispered. Liam nodded and lathered the soap all over his body, memorizing it with his hands. Seeing Andy hard, he gripped his cock and began to wank him. Both knew they had used too much time already, so Andy focused on tonight, as Liam pleasured him with his hand. 

Closing his eyes and letting the water run over as he moved closer to bliss was all he could ever want. Soon enough, he erupted in spurts that landed on himself as well as Liam causing them both to have to rinse. "Fuckin hell, don't want to go out into the real world, want to stay here with you." Liam confessed. "Just think of tonight, and know I'll be thinkin of ye and thinkin of fuckin ye again." Turning off the shower, Liam let out a little laugh. "Can't be doin that, I'll have tented trousers on stage an cant hide behind no guitar." It was Andy's turn to laugh. "All up front with yer tambourine, me further back with me bass to cover my lust."

Liam made a face and each brushed their teeth, combed their hair, and got dressed for the day ahead. Soon they were ready to leave to go down to breakfast, and both hoped Noel wouldn't make a scene about the mark on Liam's neck.


	4. The Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Liam make it down to breakfast and Noel does eventually see the mark on his brother's neck. He asks his brother where he got it, and he told Noel that there had been a woman by the lift who he ended up shagging. Noel couldn't prove this wasn't true, but it seems rather fishy. Later on, Andy, Gem, and Alan go to a fair and Liam is stuck going to an American football game. He finds it to be dull, and can't wait until the game is over. When it is they go back to the hotel where they meet up with the other guys. Andy goes to Liam's room for a quick love making session.

Before entering the dining room, where the rest of the band was having breakfast, Liam and Andy looked at each other one last time before going in, and sitting down. A waiter quickly came over and took their order, as everyone else was in various stages of finishing.

"I hope you will forgive us for not waiting for you both of you to arrive. Some of us did remember to set our alarms." Noel glared at Andy, but not so long as he did at his brother. "Where, were you this mornin, didn't see ye." Noel added. "Out fer a walk." Liam simply stated. Members of the band laughed, as they knew that if left to his own devices he would sleep all day, they all would.

"Pardon, those are two things in all of your days I would never believe you'd ever do." Noel didn't feel like his brother was telling the truth, but he also didn't know how he could catch him in his lie. When Andy and Liam got their order from the waiter, they dug in. In doing so, Liam's mark became visible, and Noel stood up and walked over. 

Grabbing his chin, he tilted it and then slapped his cheek. "Hey, ye cunt, what was that fer?" Liam practically growled, eyebrows knitted. "Oh, I think ye know." Noel replied. Liam swallowed hard and thought of a quick story. "Look, there was a bird here when I got back, smokin a fag by the lift. Dunno if she was a fan or not, but she seemed to like the look a me, and I her. She must a left this mark on me."

"Slut, such a fuckin slut!" Noel was disgusted, but Liam grateful he could come up with a story his brother believed. "Yer just jealous cos all them birds want me, so fuck off so I can finish." Maybe Noel was jealous, he didn't speak another word, going back to his table. The rest of the guys gave Liam cheeky grins, but only Andy knew the truth. Sitting so close, and not being able to touch him the wa he wanted. Perhaps he'd steal a kiss in the toilets someplace...

Finishing up, Andy and Liam finished their tea, and then asked what they would be doing. "Anything ye want to, so long as ye make it to the venue by 3pm. You got that?" Noel looked everyone in the eyes and they nodded. "Liam, c'mon." Not wanting to be suspicious, Liam went to his brother as they always hung out together, and Andy went to hang out with Gem and Alan. 

Giving Liam a quick gaze before they went out of the hotel doors, Andy was soon laughing with Gem and Alan as they told him about the previous night backstage. "Sorry I missed it." Andy lied. He was getting the feeling that in order for he and Liam to remain together they would have to get used to lying. Andy didn't care, people did all sorts of things when they were in love and he believed it was worth it. 

The three walked down to a fair on and old peer and played some of the games, ate candy floss, and breathed in the clean air. "Few hot birds here, but mostly mams and their kids, guess cos it's daylight." Gem reckoned. "Ye and at night we'll be playin. All we know some hot birds will wanna come back stage." Andy added. "Or if we get lucky one for each of us will be waiting by the lift." Alan cracked. "I didn't buy that story fer a second, did you guys?" Gem and Andy shook their heads. "Probably just had an accident in his room or summat, who knows?" Andy's mind focused on marking Liam, and he couldn't wait for tonight.

Liam and Noel went to an American football game, which Liam found to be dull. However, Noel, who had figured out what the rules were all about it, cheering at every touchdown and field goal. The only good thing was at least they could drink beer, but they didn't have Guinness, only American brands which tasted like piss. He wished with all of his heart he was with Andy and wondered what he, Gem, and Alan were doing. 

After another touchdown, Noel finally sat back in his seat and asked Liam if he wanted anything at the concession stand. Liam scrunched his nose, and finally told his brother, "Just some crisps and more beer." He sighed, heavily. "Thought ye hated this beer." Noel wondered if Liam had changed his mind. "Tastes like piss, but it's the only alcohol, and only way I'm gonna make it through this shite game." Liam answered back.

Putting a finger in Liam's face, he began to raise his voice. "When I asked what you wanted to do, ye said ye didn't know. I came up with an idea, so don't be sore." Liam stuck out his tongue and Noel rolled his eyes as he got up. Liam stared at his Rolex, but Noel was correct once again, he could not tell time unless it was on a digital watch or clock. He just wanted this game to end, this whole day, even, just so he could see Andy.

When Noel came back he handed over the crisps and beer, then sat down and bit into a hot dog that was so covered in shit, you could scarce see the actual meat. "You really gonna eat that?" Liam asked. "Yeah, ourkid, I really am." Taking a bite he made pleasant sounds, humming in delight. "Be fartin on stage tonight, stay the fuck away from me." Noel smiled. "Pleasure."

Gem, Andy, and Alan, had been on most of the rides, were nearly sick with carnival food, and were now bored. Andy looked sleepy as he had only gotten a few hours, he could really use a nap. "I'm ready to get out of here and go back to the hotel, may have a lie down before the show." Andy suggested. Gem stared at him. "You didn't even have much to drink, and went home early." Andy shrugged. "I think I went to bed too early as I couldn't sleep, my mind too busy." He lied. "Ooh did you see the bird Liam was with, I know you both left together." Alan asked wanting to know what she looked like. "Ye, blonde, slinky red dress, nice tits." Andy explained. "And you just let Liam have her?" Gem butted in. "Excuse me have you met Liam Gallagher, no way I wanted to start shit with him." The other men thought this strange as when asked if he bought Liam's story, Andy had shook his head no.

All three sighed, all three understood. Liam and Noel always got the best, though it wasn't so bad, being as famous as they were, so may birds showed up wanted to get shagged by a member of oasis, even the roadies had it good. Without saying a word, they all began to shuffle off back to the hotel to nap or watch telly.

The football game was in it's final quarter and Noel was up and down yelling with the team he had chosen, Liam went to the loo where he was recognized and reluctantly gave an autograph. Sitting back down, he tapped his feet on the back of the seat before him. The man turned around and Liam flicked a "V" and scowled. The man in front turned back around not saying a word. 

When the game was over Noel chattered on about it as they went back to the hotel. When he got there, Gem, Alan, and Andy appeared. All of a sudden Liam's eyes lit up, and Andy smiled wide. Everyone was going to their rooms before the show, and once they were gone, Liam quietly invited Andy to his room in a whisper. 

Once in the lift, the two embraced, as if starved of love, and between kisses Liam whispered how he missed Andy and thought about him the whole time. "I thought about you as I ate candy floss and got all sticky." He smirked. "I'll have you all sticky again tonight as well." When the doors open, Liam got out his key and took Andy to his room, one inside the kissing commenced, Andy pinning Liam to the door. "I wan't you, I want to mark the inside of your thighs." He breathed. Liam thrust his hips into his lover's and nodded. "We'll have to be quick, don't want to hear nothin about being late. I've had enough of me brother today already."

Moving to the bed, both stripped for each other, Liam biting his lips. "So long and lean, with a thick cock that goes deeper than anyone else." Getting on the bed, he lay back and spread his legs. "Never dreamed you fancied blokes, just my luck you do." Andy nodded as he got on the bed. He grabbed each thigh and grasped them tight, causing Liam to close his eyes and moan. Moving his body so his lips were inside Liam's thighs, he sucked and bit the soft sensitive flesh there, over and over leaving multiple marks.

Liam arched and gripped the duvet, his cock hard up against Andy's cheek. Moving his lips, he kissed Liam's bollocks and, then began to suck one, and then the other. Liam could not get enough. "Fuckin Hell, where you learn to be such a good lover?" Liam whispered. "Practice, lot of practice. Always looking for that right one. Each wanted to be each other's right one for as long as possible, they both knew nothing lasted forever. 

The scent of sweat and testosterone was growing heaver, the more Liam became aroused. Andy, too, was at full length, his cock oozing and aching to be inside Liam. Liam grabbed lotion off of the bedside table and handed it to Andy. Putting some on his fingers, he slid two inside and began to bring them in and out. Liam was still a bit loose and for this Andy was glad. Stretching and preparing Liam didn't take long. Putting lotion on his cock, he grabbed his lover's hips and thrust in quickly. Both men experienced pleasure at the same moment.

Looking down over Liam, a few blond curls coming loose from behind his ears, he smiled as his blue eyes sparkled. "I want you, and I'm gonna take you." Andy mutter ferociously. Liam was extremely turned on, seeing the look on his face, and his promise. Andy, pinning Liam to the bed by the shoulders, moved his hips in and out in a frenzy. Liam lay there with his mouth open, not knowing if he was making any sound or not. It felt so good to have that thick cock plunge deep, and the grip Liam's body had on Andy's cock, he felt as if he were being milked. 

Occasionally, Andy would slow down, only to move twice as fast. It was a horrible delicious tease and he knew deep down inside he wouldn't last long. He began to wank, as Andy pulled his hair. Liam gasped never having had that done. Andy gave a grin, and Liam shouted, "again!" Andy pulled Liam's hair again, and he found himself squirming and coming all over his hand, his, belly, and Andy. Andy gasped, as he thrust to the hilt and then came deep inside Liam. When he was finished, he slowly removed himself, not knowing what time it was.

"Shower, and we can lay on the bed a bit, maybe, before rehearsal." Andy suggested. Liam nodded and got up. Both were slick and sticky and riding a rush of endorphins.


End file.
